His Piggy Prince
by September97
Summary: A usual morning quickly turns into tickling, non stop laughing, and piggy oinks?
1. Chapter 1

His Piggy Prince

* _Beep Beep Beep Beep_ *

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I slammed my hand on the alarm clock. Finally, some peace and quiet.

"Yuuri!" Viktor said, slamming my door open.

'Spoke to soon,' I thought.

"Come on wake up little piggy! We need to get in as much practice time as possible," said Viktor.

"Nnnngggggghhhhh….," I responded. I pulled my covers over my head and buried myself deeper into my pillows.

n

"Yuu~ri," Viktor sing-sang. "Come out from under those covers or I might have no choice but to tickle you."

Before I could even process what Viktor said, strong hands grabbed my hips and started to tickle me all the way up to my ribcage.

"Aaaaahhhhh! St-stop! Vik-Vik-tor! Ha! ha ha ha!," I couldn't contain my laughter. Tears started to rolled down my checks. "Ha! ha ha! St-stop!," I yelled through my laughter.

Viktor had me pin down on the mattress. One hand tickling my stomach while the other hand had pin both of my hands above my head. Rendering my useless to push him off of me.

"Your laugh is so cute little piggy, "said Viktor. "I wonder if I can get an oink out of you? Let's see, shall we?

I mentally screamed inside of my head," Oh god is he really trying to make me oink!?"

Viktor tickled me in my stomach, armpits, and even went as far as blowing raspberries on my neck. And through all my pleading he wouldn't stop. Not that I didn't want him to stop, but hey if a guy wants to have some extra sleep then he should get extra sleep.

It wasn't until his hand reached for my toes that Viktor's wish was granted.

" Squee! Oink oink! Squee…!" I gasped and managed somewhat strength to push Viktor off me. I clasped my hands over my mouth.

'Did I really just oink!? Oh god Viktor's going to think I'm really a pig now!'

I could feel my face blushing. Oh god. Not being able to face Viktor I pulled my covers over myself and hid.

"Yu-Yuuri! Ha ha! Co-come out! I -I didn't me-mean to embarr-assed you!" Viktor said between his laughter.

'Great, I thought,' he probably thinks I'm a freak!'

"Yuuri, love come out," said Viktor.

I felt Viktor's arms wrap around my blanket body. Viktor hugged my body closer to him and nuzzled his head against my neck. "Oh, Yuuri you should wake up late from now on. I can tickle you awake and tickle your toes to hear your adorable piggy oink!" squealed Viktor.

'Yeah not going to happen'

'Trust me Viktor when I say I'll get even with you!'


	2. Chapter 2

'If a pig is what you want then a pig is what you'll get Viktor!' Yuuri was currently pulling a 10-pound pig quietly into the front door of their apartment. He received odd and baffled looks by the doorman, receptionist, and anyone else who was at the lobby at 6:00 in the morning.

In a stranger's point of view, it would have been odd and weird to see a person so early in the morning walking to his home with a piggy right behind him with a dog collar tied around his neck. But for once Yuuri didn't care what others where thinking about him. 'Let them whisper behind their hands, I don't care my main focus right know is getting even with a certain Russian.' Yuuri was determined to get his payback back at Viktor.

How Yuuri got the pig was all thanks to Mila herself. When Yuuri decided he wanted to get even with his fiancé he knew the best person for revenge was Mila Babicheva herself after all she did put her ex-boyfriend in the hospital when she found out that he cheated on her, poor fellow couldn't walk for weeks!

Mila had called her cousin who worked in a pig farm if she could borrow a pig to exact revenge on a person which her cousin was gladly to help. 'Note to self: Do not get in any Babicheva's bad list,' Yuuri had thought at the time.

Know that he had the pig he couldn't wait to get even!

"Alright Mr. Snuffles (the pig's name to which Yuuri decided it was best not to question) we have to be very quiet to not wake up his majesty because lord knows he could use all the beauty sleep he can get," he whispered to Mr. Snuffles, who gave a silent oink to show he understood.

The two made their way down the hallway as quietly as they could and stopped right outside of Viktor's room. Yuuri open the door slowly as he could and flinched quietly when the door gave a silent creak noise.

Luckily it wasn't loud enough to stir Viktor awake. He was still sleeping peacefully as a baby. 'Good he's still sleeping peacefully, well not for long,' Yurri smiled mischievously in the darken hallway.

"Quickly Mr. Snuffles time for operation piggy kiss." Yuuri unleashed the dog callor from Mr. Snuffles chubby neck and picked up the pig as best as he could to not make the little fellow squirm in his arms.

'Good thing your only ten pounds or I might not have been able to carry you!' Yuuri thought to himself silently. He walked quickly to the right side of the bed and slowly and carefully placed Mr. Snuffles on the bed, he searched his pants and produced a second pair of glasses. The first pair which Yuuri was wearing. And he placed them on Mr. Snuffles. "There the plan is ready to set forth in motion." Mr. Snuffles blinked up at Yuuri with confused eyes in his piggy mind thinking that this dude has clearly lost his mind!

Yuuri looked down at his watch 6:13 which leaves 2 minutes before the alarm clock goes off. "Ok Mr. Snuffles it's all you!" he whispered patting the pig's head. He quickly went into Viktor's walk-in closet keeping it slightly ajar to witness what soon would be the most hilarious thing ever! Yuuri took out his phone from his jean pocket hit record and waited for the alarm to go off.

*Beep Beep Beep*

Yuuri saw Viktor hit the alarm clock and slowly raise himself up from the bed.

"Yawn!" Viktor stretch his arms oblivious to the pig with glasses looking at him silently. Viktor turn to his right side finally seeing the pig which was supposed to look like Yuuri and gave a yelp.

He scrambled back words out of his bed and fell down with a loud thud.

"Ophf!" Viktor poked his head from the side of the bed looking at the pig terror in his eyes while the pig looked back at Viktor coolly.

"Yu-yuuri is….is that y-you?" Viktor slowly got up from the floor his blue eyes never leaving the pig.

"Oink!" Mr. Snuffles squealed.

"Oh my god my fiancé has been turn into a pig!" Viktor scream.

In the closet recording the whole thing was Yuuri who was trying his best not to laugh.

"Who did this to you Yuuri!" shrieked Viktor.

"Oink, "Mr. Snuffles responded.

"Oink?! Who the he- oh right you can't speak," Viktor said

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!?" Viktor was pacing back and forth hands on his head showing his panic.

'Poor Viktor… I feel sorry for him…well almost,' Yuuri smirked still hiding in the closet.

"I Know I'll call Yurio he might know what to do!"

'This will not end well' Yuuri thought.

Viktor reached for his phone laying on the nightstand next to the bed and quickly dialed the young Russians number.

At the third ring Yuuri could hear someone speaking Russian and what sounded like a colorful set of words seeing how Viktor kept holding his phone out of his ear.

"Yurio listen to me very carefully okay because what I'm about to say may shock you just as much as me."

"Whatever it is just show me so I can go back to sleep you bastard," Yurio murmured still in his sleepy state.

"Ok," Viktor pressed a button in his phone and showed Yuio Mr. Snuffles pretending to be Yuuri as a pig.

"Viktor it's a pig… you woke me up at 6 in the morning to show me a pig wearing pork cutlet bowls glasses?" Yurio was too tired to yell at Viktor the poor kitten still hasn't eaten his breakfast yet.

"It's not just any pig Yurio! It's Yuuri who has somehow been turn into a pig! You have to help me get him back to normal! I can't get married to a pig! People will think I'm insane!"

"… Viktor do you hear yourself? You sound like a complete idiot."

"Yuri please help me! I just want my fiancé back!" Viktor's eyes were starting to water. 'Wow he called Yurio by his real name. I feel kind of guilty but not guilty enough to stop this!' Yuuri was still recording going unnoticed by his fiancé.

"I don't know Viktor I'm too tired to think," the young Russian yawn from within Viktor's phone, "but my grandpa used to read me fairytales when I was younger and one was the princess and the frog are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, that's the story where the princess breaks the frogs curse with a kiss and turns him back human… Are you suggesting that if I kiss Pig Yuuri he'll turn back to normal?"

"It's worth a shot, now let me sleep," said Yurio and with a ping the call was ended.

Viktor put his phone on the night stand and slowly turned to face Pig Yuuri. "Ok Viktor you can do this," he walked slowly around the bed, "it's not a pig no that is your fiancé who for some reason has been turned into a pig," he was now standing in front of Pig Yuuri with a determine look in his eyes. "And you have to kiss him to turn him back to normal… yeah makes perfect sense." Viktor lowered himself so he was at eye level with Mr. Snuffles A.K.A. Pig Yuuri. 'Is he going to actually do it!" Yuuri was trying his best not to laugh he didn't want to blow his cover after all!

Viktor gave Pig Yuuri a loving look then he smashed his mouth with Mr. Snuffles who was trying to escape from Viktor's kiss but failed when the Russian picked up Pig Yuuri bridal style. 'He's actually doing it!' Yuuri mentally yelled, his mouth hanging open, his phone still recording. He was in total shock.

Viktor finally pulled away from the kiss a look of despair written across his face his ocean blue eyes started to get watery. He pulled Pig Yuuri in for a hug, "I'm so sorry that the kiss didn't work my love. I have failed you. Because of me you'll be stuck as a pig!" Viktor's tears were falling on the carpet flooring. "I'll never hear your angelic voice, your raven hair, or the sweet sound of your laugh…...?"

'Is someone laughing?' Viktor wonder, 'it's coming from the closet…' Viktor slowly made his way to the walk-in closet Pig Yuuri in his arms, 'that laugh sounds a lot like-,' he open the door," YUURI!" Viktor shrieked seeing his fiancé on the floor doubling over laughing hid head off his fight hand clutching his phone to his stomach.

"Yuuri your you again! Your human! But wait if that's you then who is…" Viktor looked down at the pig in his arms who's eyes blinked back up at him behind the blue framed glasses.

"Viktor that's Mr. Snuffles in your arms. He's a pig that help me get even with you," Yuuri held his phone up in satisfaction as if it were the last cookie in the cookie jar. "You mean that I kissed a pig!" shirked Viktor lowering Mr. Snuffles down onto the ground and wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. "Yup and I recorded the whole thing from start to finish," Yuuri said proudly patting Mr. Snuffles on the head and taking the glasses of off his piggy face.

"But- but why would you do such a thing?"

"For making me squeal like a pig!" "Oink!" squealed Mr. Snuffles offended on what Yuuri had said. "No offense Mr. Snuffles," Yuuri said looking down at the pig. "Oink!" which meant no offense taken in pig.

"All of this for making you squeal like a piggy?!" questioned Viktor with raised eyebrows.

"Pretty much," Yuuri nodded.

"That is…" Viktor gave the most disgusted look Yuuri has ever seen making him worry if he might have gone a bit too far. "the most…" Viktor was slowly walking up to Yuuri making Yuuri slightly afraid what Viktor would do, "brilliant idea of revenge I've ever heard!" shrieked Viktor pulling Yuuri in for a hug not at all mad about what happen. "You think so?" questioned Yuuri a light blush creeping in his cheeks.

"Yup something like that deserves a loving kiss," Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, closed his eyes and puckered his lips but not finding his Yuuri's lips instead Yuuri's finger against Viktor's lips a sign for him to stop. "What's wrong?" Viktor tilted his head. "What's wrong is that you just kissed Mr. Snuffles mouth a few minutes ago and you know expect me to kiss you." Yuuri dropped his finger, "not gonna happen until you clean that mouth of yours." Yuuri pushed Viktor into the hallway bathroom.

"Well whose fault is it that I kissed a pig that I thought was my fiance?" Viktor said from inside the bathroom.

"Yours of course," Yuuri stated simply making his way back to Viktor's room where Mr. Snuffles was.

"You wound me Yuuri!" yelled Viktor overdramatically.

Yup everything even once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ok this will be the last of 'His Piggy Prince' thank you all for all your likes and favorites and reviews they mean the world to me! Ok enough of me talking and on with the story!**

'This is getting ridiculous,' Yuuri was currently watching his husband 5-time consecutive gold medalist Viktor Nikiforov, who was currently bawling his eyes out, kneeling on the floor.

Why the living legend was crying was due to a certain pig, Mr. Snuffles, who was in one of Viktor's bone crushing hugs. The skaters' arms were wrapped tightly on the chubby piggy refusing to let go.

'Sometimes I wonder if I married a man child,' Yuuri was rubbing his temples, one hand holding tightly to Mr. Snuffles leash. 'I knew it was a bad idea to tell Viktor that Mr. Snuffles was leaving to go back to Mila's cousin pig farm,' Yuuri silently scolded himself, he knew how extra Viktor could be, their rink mates knew, heck even the whole skating community knew of the russian's extra-ness!

"Viktor let go of Mr. Snuffles if your tears don't drown him then you'll hug will surely suffocate him."

"I can't! *hic* I re-refuse to let go of his... his chubby *hic* neck!" Viktor said through his loud sobs, his grip tightening on Mr. Snuffles, who couldn't squeal for help due to Viktor's arms wrapped around him.

"Honestly Viktor your acting as if Mr. Snuffles is going to die. Mila's cousin will be here any minute to pick him up and I don't want to keep him wat-… Viktor get back here!" Yuuri was chasing after the russian in their apartment the russian who was hugging Mr. Snuffles closer to his chest, arms wrapped protectively around the pig's plump stomach. Viktor had somehow managed to get the leash off of Mr. Snuffles without Yuuri noticing and was trying his best to out run the silver medalist. But who was Viktor kidding with Yuuri's stamina Yuuri could easily run circles around Viktor and not break a sweat.

"Honestly Viktor you need to let Mr. Snuffles go! Haven't you heard of the saying if you love something you set it free?"

"NO! I will love Snuffles and Snuffles will love me! He will be our knew addition to our family!"

The skaters continued to run around the apartment, Viktor holding desperately to Mr. Snuffles for dear life. Before Viktor could hit a wall, he made a quick sharp left but Yuuri who was hot on his trail ran straight into the wall with a loud smack. "Owww..." Yuuri's legs were straight up in the air lying against the wall with his arms spread on either side of him.

Viktor poked his head from above the couch his little fort of protection from his husband, Mr. Snuffles still wrapped around his arms, "Yuuri?" Viktor asked, he was meet with no response. "Yuuri," Viktor said a little louder this time his voice quaking a bit. He saw Yuuri's chest slowly rising and falling 'Good, I didn't kill my husband….. but he is also not moving or responding….' Viktor got up from his position from the couch Mr. Snuffles in his tight embrace, slowly making his way to Yuuri who wasn't moving from his position.

Viktor was now standing above Yuuri still not moving, Viktor tilted his head to the side "Yuuri?" he said again. Yuuri's lips moved, he was muttering something that Viktor couldn't quite make out. He kneeled down beside Yuuri, putting Mr. Snuffles next to him on the wooden floor. Yuuri continued to mutter words that Viktor couldn't make out. "Yuuri?" Viktor had his face so close to Yuuri's, he could practically smell his minty toothpaste.

He cupped both sides of Yuuri's face his brow furrowed, "Yuuri love what is it that you are saying?"

Yuuri's eyes shot open, "YOU'RE NOT KEEPING THE PIG!" he yelled straight into Viktor's baffled face. Yuuri grabbed a handful of Viktor's shirt and turned them both over so know Viktor was laying on the floor and Yuuri was on top of him.

"What's the matter Vitya?" Yuuri whispered bringing his face closer to Viktor, whose face was a dusty shade of pink. "Piggy caught your tongue?" he purred against Viktor's ear. Yuuri sure was a master of surprises when it came to his and Viktor's relationship. "I uh…. well I um…. I," Viktor tripped over his own words. "You what Vitya?" Yuuri said breathlessly.

*Click*

*Swish*

"Hey Pork Cutlet Bowl I brought Mila's cousin to come pick up the other pig- OH MY GOD! CAN YOU TWO SEOUREOUSLY NOT KEEP YOUR STINKING HANDS OFF OF EACH OTHER! I EXPECT THIS KIND OF THING FROM YOU VIKTOR YOU GROSS OLD MAN. BUT YOU PORK CUTLET BOWL…." Yuri pointed an accusing finger at Yuuri who was still on top of Viktor, "I EXPECTED BETTER," he hissed, crossing his arms and sending death glares at the two lovers.

After all the scheming, running around the apartment, the bone crushing hugs, not to mention locking lips with a certain silver haired russian… as excruciation as that was Snuffles was going to miss the two skaters, as crazy as they could be their hearts were full of love and in the right place. "I'll just take Snuffles here and get out of your hair," Mila's cousin said reaching for Snuffles who was happy to go back home to his owner and pig pals.

"Not like the old man has much hair left in his scalp," muttered an annoyed Yurio.

Viktor stretch out his hand in a fail attempt to reach for Mr. Snuffles but him lying on the ground and Yuuri being on top of him he couldn't escape to get the pig. "Snuffles," Viktor said his hand still out stretch for his piggy friend.

Snuffles gave a little oink and jumped out of his owners' arms and ran to Viktor as far as his stubby little legs could take him. Viktor gasped in delight and pushed Yuuri off of him to which Yuuri yelped but Viktor didn't seem to notice he, stretch out his arms to which Mr. Snuffles gladly entered in Viktor's arms pushing both off them to the floor in the process.

Mr. Snuffles covered Viktor in his piggy kisses and gave one final oink before running to his owners' arms once again.

"I'll never forget you Mr. Snuffles!" yelled Viktor on the ground, waving his hand, his usual heart shaped smile.

"Oink!" squealed Mr. Snuffles before his owner step out of the apartment and turned the corner disappearing out of their sight.

"I swear Viktor you must be a pig magnet or something if you're having a pig kiss you directly in your lips," Yurio said staring at his phone.

"Yes, yes I- wait what?!" yelled Viktor. There was just no way that his Yuuri send the video of him kissing Mr. Snuffles who Viktor thought was Yuuri to Yurio, know did he? There was no way, right? His Yuuri was just to pure and sweet for that… right?

As if reading his mind Yurio showed Viktor his phone and sure enough the video of Viktor kissing a dressed-up Mr. Snuffles as Yuuri was being played right before his eyes. "I can't believe that you actually thought that Yuuri was turned into a pig and you kissed him and not just any kiss a mouth to mouth kiss!" Yurio shrieked. "You truly are an idiot, any respect I had for you is gone down the drain, but my respect for Yuuri has grown more. I hope you washed that filthy mouth of yours, wait till I show this to everyone at the skating rink," he smirked and with that he left the apartment leaving Viktor with his mouth hanging open.

Viktor slowly turned to face his beloved who was currently sitting on the couch reading a book causally as if nothing had happened. "Viktor close your mouth or you'll attract flies," Yuuri put his book down on the coffee table and went to close Viktor's mouth with his fingers lifting Viktor's chin, shutting his mouth. He headed for the kitchen with Viktor trailing behind him, "Yuuri," he whined, "how could you?" he pouted. "Payback for running around the apartment with Mr. Snuffles in your arms, refusing to let him go and in the process making me run into a wall, not to mention that you pushed me off of you," he said simply a smirk in his face.

"I still don't like it," whined Viktor crossing his arms. "Then let me make it up to you," Yuuri said wrapping his arms around Viktor's hips. "Make it up to me how?" Viktor teased. "Last time I check you don't send videos of your husband kissing a pig to a sixteen-year-old," he stated. "I'm free to hear some of your suggestions if you have any in mind," Yuuri purred.

"Oh, believe me when I say I do little piggy," and with that Viktor picked up a squealing Yuuri and made his way to the nearest room and shut the door behind him with his foot.

…

And with that I'll leave you and your thoughts to what Viktor and Yuuri did behind that closed door. Thank you so much for reading! This concludes 'His Piggy Prince' I hope you enjoyed it and will visit for future stories. Special thanks to Midnightsky0612, Shiranai Atsune, and AspergianStoryteller for leaving reviews and to everyone how has favored, or followed this story. Thank so much for reading.

P.S. I haven't forgotten about your request I'm in the process of writing it out as we speak I appreciate your patients I hope the wait makes up for it!

(If it doesn't concern you then ignore what I have written!)


End file.
